A Summer Pool Party!
by cherryblossom926
Summary: on a hot summer day the gang decide to have a party at ino's house. what happens there? story about summer romance between people. please R&R! be honest and nice on reviews. couples:naruhina,nejiten,sasusaku,shikaino. enjoy!
1. Summer day

Hello again! I'm making a naruhina story and this time it's happy! Yay! Well, anyway I need people to review and to tell me how I can improve on my stories. Hopefully I can make my stories longer. So enjoy!!!! _'thinking' __**'inner'**_

It was a beautiful, sunny, SCORCHING HOT day in the village of Konoha, and our favorite ninjas are hanging out at the park under a big tree. "It's hoooooooooot out here!" complained our favorite knucklehead ninja. (You all should know who I'm talking about).

"Oh stop complaining Naruto! Man, you can be so annoying sometimes!" exclaimed Sakura. You are probably wondering who is all here so I'll tell you! Well, there is naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, lee, Shikamaru, and Ino. THAT my friends is a lot of people.

"Um, how about we have a party at my house! A pool party to be specific," said Ino. Everyone agreed, even Shikamaru agreed without saying "troublesome" or "what a drag"! "Ok! We will have a party and have a sleepover afterwards! It will start at 3:30. Come on girls let's go get ready!" all the girls followed ino leaving the boys alone. They decided to get ready too.

The girls went shopping for swimsuits. "Hey Hinata! This bikini so fits you!" Sakura said.

"I was hoping to get a one piece bathing suit. I don't look good in a bikini," Hinata said in her soft quiet voice. (Hinata doesn't stutter in my story. The only time she will stutter is if she's embarrassed).

"Come on Hinata. You will look great in it. I bet even naruto will think so, but if you don't want him to notice you then you don't have to…" Tenten was interrupted by Hinata quietly agreeing to buy the bikini. Tenten smiled a victory smile towards Sakura and Sakura knew that Tenten was teasing her about her not being able to convince Hinata to buy the bikini but she could. Hinata's bikini was silver with little black polka dots on it. Ino's was a light purple bikini with dark purple vertical stripes in it. Sakura's was a light green bikini and she had to tie this thick string around the neck to keep her top on (hopefully you guys know what I'm talking about). Tenten's was a bright red bikini (there was a lot of arguing to convince her to buy that). When they were done it was 2:30.

"Oh no!" Ino suddenly exclaimed.

"what is it ino," the girls asked in unison.

"we still have to get food, drinks, and music all in an hour!"

"don't worry ino, I called the guys to bring some food and drinks with them. Also I have some music at my house," tenten said.

"Awesome Tennie! You're a lifesaver!" Ino said, or yelled if you'd prefer a thank-you. So they said their good-byes and went their separate ways to pack up for the sleepover after the party.

With Hinata

"Which outfit would Naruto like me in the best?" Hinata asked herself. She was trying to choose from a light blue shirt that says "Angel" and a pair of jean caprice, or a purple T-shirt and jean pants. Hinata chose the first choice (the clothes that the girls are choosing is the clothes they are wearing the next day since they're sleeping over, for anyone who didn't know). She packed it in her small green and white duffel bag then put on a little makeup, brushed her hair and went out of her room towards neji's room. She politely knocked and he answered.

"what do you want?" Neji asked impatiently.

"I, um, wanted to see if you're ready yet," hinata replied nervously.

"not yet. I'll be down shortly to drive us," Neji then shut his door. Hinata obeyed and waited and not long after Neji came down and they left.

_With Ino_

Ino is getting the house ready for the guest so she doesn't have to pack anything.

_With Sakura_

"Let's see what can I wear tomorrow?" she asked herself. "This one is perfect!" Sakura ended up going with a red and black tank top, and dark jean caprice. She stuffed it in her small, dark pink duffel bag, put on some makeup, fixed her hair in a side pony tail and left. (Her hair is longer in this story).

_With Tenten_

"I think I'll wear this tomorrow," Tenten said to herself. She chose to wear a semi-tight black and white tank top that Sakura gave her and baggy, dark jean pants stuffed it in her small, brown duffel bag, re-fixed her hair in her usual twin buns hairstyle and left.

The first to arrive was hinata and Neji. "Hey Neji! Hey hinata! Glad you could come!" ino greeted. "you can both change in the 2 bathrooms down the hall. You both should get done just in time for naruto and tenten to get here!" ino said the last part in a teasing voice. Neji had a teeny blush while hinata had a big bright blush. Ino giggled. They both went to get changed. the next to arrive was sasuke, naruto, and sakura. ino noticed that sasuke and sakura were walking hand in hand, and they were standing closer together than usual. Ino didn't say anything though.

Hinata walked out of the bathroom with her clothes over her bathing suit. She saw naruto and she cautiously walked over to naruto. "um, h-hi naruto," she blushed and fiddled with her fingers.

"Oh, hey hinata! Can you make me some ramen please? I'm hungry!"

"sure. Is it alright ino?"

"huh? Oh yea sure!" ino replied and then went back to talking to shikamaru who just recently arrived. Tenten arrived to and was talking to neji, naruto was talking to hinata while she was making ramen, sakura and sasuke was talking to eachother while holding hands (makes you wonder does it?). ino then announced that everyone need to go in the pool so the party can get started!

**PLEASE READ!!!**

What's gonna happen at the party? Well find out next chapter. Tell me if the story is good enough for me to continue. PLEASE R&R!!! tell mje nicely how I can improve on the story and tell me positive stuff about it too. I hope you enjoyed!!


	2. Summer party

I'm back! There is going to be plenty of naruhina in here. Also in the last chapter I had lee hanging out with the others. Forget I put him in there because I don't have a place for him in the story. (Sorry Lee lovers). Please enjoy!

Everybody went to the backyard. The girls were in awe at how big the back yard was and most importantly, how big the pool was! "What's the matter you guys?" Ino asked, confused.

"Are you a blind pig or something!? That pool is giant!!!" Sakura yelled.

"That's all? Huh, I never noticed. Now, just staring at the pool won't get the party started! Come on!" Ino said. They all obliged. The song "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne was blasting through the radio. The boys took of their shirts and the only guy that jumped in the pool was Naruto.

"CANONBALL!!!" Naruto screamed. He ended up splashing all the girls.

"Naruto!!!" the girls yelled except for Hinata (because she is just nice like that ya know? You have to love her for that right? Um, well, back to the story). Naruto just laughed. Sakura took off her green short sleeved shirt and jean shorts revealing her green bikini and of course she took her hair down. Sasuke stared at her. _'She's so hot!' _Sasuke thought. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and she made him get in the pool. Tenten took her hair down, took off her brown T-shirt and caprice and showed her bright red bikini. Neji stared in awe. Tenten caught him staring and giggled. _'2 words. She's hot.' _Neji thought. Tenten grabbed his hand and lead him towards the pool. She got in and splashed him and he got in and splashed her making a water fight. Ino had already pulled Shikamaru into the water and they were talking, well, Ino was talking. Hinata was just sitting on the poolside watching. Naruto noticed this and swam up to her.

"What are you doing sitting here all by yourself? You should be having fun!"

"Um, well, I just don't feel like getting wet right now that's all," Hinata answered.

"You look so hot in that bathing suit Hinata," Naruto said randomly. You can guess what kind of reaction Hinata had on that.

"Why that little pest. He's so gonna get it," neji said.

"No Neji, leave him alone and besides you need to give hinata some freedom," said the bun-haired girl.

"Fine," Neji answered. They went back to their little make-out session so let's go back to Naruto and Hinata and not disturb them.

"Oh! Um, uh, w-well um, th-thanks Na-Naruto," Hinata replied. Her face was the reddest it's ever been. Suddenly Hinata was pushed into the pool right in Naruto's arms. Ino was snickering behind her "hey Ino!" Hinata said a little quietly.

"I'm sorry Hinata but, it was for your own good. I needed to push you in the pool, well have fun!" Ino then skipped off and jumped in the pool. Hinata then got so embarrassed that she fainted.

"Hinata! Hinata fainted! Call 911! Nooooooooo!!!!!" Naruto panicked as if she died or something.

"Naruto calm down! She's fine! She just fainted!" sakura exclaimed. The girls helped Sakura lay Hinata on the outside couch. Neji hit Naruto on the head calling him an idiot for making her faint. Hinata woke up about 3 minutes later.

"HINATA!! YOUR AWAKE!!" exclaimed Naruto.

"What happened?"

"You fainted and you should've seen Naruto, he was panicking as if you were dying. Well anyways you ready to get back to the party?" Tenten explained/asked.

"Ok Tenten" _'Naruto was worried about me?' _she blushed at the thought. It made her happy to know that Naruto cared about her to panic like that just because she fainted.

The rest of the party went smoothly. It got dark and Ino has set up some lights to light the backyard. "did anybody bring some food we can have for supper?" Ino asked.

"Hn, I did. I brought steak, and hotdogs," Sasuke answered.

"Perfect! I'll have someone…" Naruto suddenly raised his hand, "who is actually a good cook…" Naruto kept his hand up, "and WON'T burn the food…" Naruto then put his hand down, "to cook it for us," Ino said. She then went in her house. She came back with some dude with a chef hat on. "This is our chef and he will grill these up. He makes it so good so I hope you guys saved room in your stomachs, although I don't have to wonder about Naruto," Ino said.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up you dobe."

"Stop hitting me!"

"Why don't you both shut up!?" yelled Hinata. Everybody looked at her. Hinata's hand was covering her mouth and her face had a look of shock.

"Wow Hinata. You go girl!" the girls yelled in unison.

"Sorry Naruto I didn't mean to yell like that really I didn't," Hinata apologized.

"It's alright," Naruto replied and then flashed that goofy grin at her. to others like you and me it may be goofy looking but to Hinata it was a beautiful smile. Hinata smiled too. After awhile the chef finished grilling up the food and they ate and talked and laughed. Even Neji and Sasuke laughed a bit. I know weird huh? (It is hard for me to imagine Neji or Sasuke laughing. I'm sorry but I just had to say that). They then went inside.

That is the end of this chapter. These chapters are the longest I've ever done and I never did a multi-chapter story before. Please tell me how it is. I NEED YOUR OPINIONS! I LIVE ON YOUR OPINIONS! Sorry had a little moment there. Um, well awkward. Please R&R!


	3. Truth or Dare and the thunderstorm

Hello! Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. Blame my school and my homework. Anyway here is chapter 3!! Enjoy!! =D

Ino's house was huge! They all went in the living room. "So what do you guys wanna do?" Ino asked.

"First let's all get dry and then we'll think of something to do," Sakura replied. Since the girls went in one room while the guys went in the other.

_To the girls:_

"Oh my god! Sasuke what!?" Tenten yelled/asked while the others burst out laughing. Sakura was telling the others an embarrassing thing that Sasuke did.

"I can't believe that Sasuke wears boxers with pink bunnies on them!" Ino said between giggles.

"it is funny. I can't imagine Sasuke wearing bunny boxers." Hinata said between giggles. Hinata may be nice but even the nicest person would laugh at this.

_To the boys:_

"Achoo!!" Sasuke sneezed very loudly.

"Looks like someone's talking about you Sasuke" Neji chuckled a bit.

"Oh, shut up!" Sasuke said sounding annoyed. "That's just a saying."

_Back to the girls:_

"And that's how I know. Someone pranked him and he came to my house because I live close to him. Now stop thinking dirty, okay?"

"Alright, forehead. But we'll continue this talk later," Ino just won't give up.

"Whatever," the girls got out of the room to see the guys waiting for them. They looked impatient.

"What a drag. Girls take to long." Of course you know who said that.

"God shikamaru. Stop being a pain," Ino said, clearly being annoyed.

"I know what to do!!!!!" Naruto yelled everyone looked at him. Naruto somehow turned off all the lights to where it's dark and lit a flashlight up to his face and said dramatically "Truth….or…. Dare"

Everyone looked at him strangely. Neji turned the lights back on and muttered something like "idiot" or "what a retard". Anyway everybody agreed and sat in 2 rows. Girls on one side and boys on the other. The boys and girls are facing each other.

"Alright. Girls go first." Tenten stated

"Why do girls go first, Tenten?" neji asked

"Because girls are awesome that's why," she replied. (It's true though, girls are awesome. no offense to any guys. Guys are cool if they want to be. Anyways back to the story.)

"Okay Hinata, how about you go first," Sakura suggested trying to be nice.

"Umm, okay. Hmmm…. Neji," Neji looks up. He's kinda surprised but of course doesn't show it. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm up for a challenge," he replied confidently.

"I dare you to umm… go outside and scream I'm gay as loud as you can.

"You're one mean girl when you want to be huh?" neji asked. Hinata smiles at him innocently while the other girls giggle. Neji scowls at hinata. He is obviously not happy. "Fine." Everyone laughs when they hear "I'm gay" outside in the driveway. Neji comes back frowning. "Happy?"

"Ya know frowning makes wrinkles," Tenten is obviously enjoying Neji's humiliation.

"Shut-up."

" Neji's turn!" Sakura yelled

"Hinata truth or dare?"

"Umm, truth, I guess."

"What's your most embarrassing moment?" neji smirked. Hinata did NOT want to say her most embarrassing moment, especially in front of naruto.

'_Is naruto actually paying attention?' _ Naruto was listening carefully. Waiting for an answer. _'Out if all times naruto has to pay attention to me! I better get this over with.' _

"I guess I would have to say the time when I tripped over my feat in the cafeteria and my lunch went all over my clothes. I walked around the rest of the day with a big spaghetti stain on my shirt," hinata confessed while blushing red. And I mean red, red! The guys started laughing except naruto. The girls didn't laugh either. The girls were glaring at the guys for being mean to Hinata. Hinata was near tears and naruto noticed this.

"Wow hinata! Your such a klutz!" Sasuke said.

"I remember that. It was so troublesome," Shikamaru stated. He then started to fall asleep. (What do you expect? Him to stay awake? Yea right! That's funny.)

"Come on guys! Don't laugh at hinata. I bet you all have very embarrassing moments! They might be worse than Hinata's." that shut the guys up. They looked to see the girls gone. Suddenly Ino came. She looked pissed!

"Thanks to you, hinata's in the bathroom crying! You know how sensitive she is! You of all people should know this neji. You should be nice to her! After all she's your cousin for crying out loud! And naruto-!"

"Don't look at me! I wasn't laughing." Naruto then got up and headed towards the bathroom. The girls were there. Naruto went toward the bathroom and was met with the girls glaring at him. "Leave," he said or more like demanded them.

"Why should we?" asked Sakura. She's giving Naruto a glare that's saying 'go in there and die'

Naruto wasn't fazed by her glare for the first time. He had Hinata to worry about. All he could hear was Hinata's silent cries. He knows how fragile and sensitive she is. In fact her father doesn't even love her. her confidence and self-esteem is near to none. It doesn't take much of humiliation to make her sad. "Because I need to comfort Hinata. Now leave." Naruto said, finally answering Sakura's question. The girls leave.

Naruto knocks on the door to the bathroom. "What?" Hinata asked. She is clearly still crying.

"Can I come in? Please Hinata? I want to help you," he pleaded desperately. The door opened slowly revealing a crying girl. Her eyes and face red and had utter humiliation, sadness, and embarrassment in her eyes. She moved out of the doorway to let Naruto inside. She the shut the door. "Hinata I didn't laugh at you. I had many embarrassing moments. Probably a record of embarrassing times, more than I can count. Hinata quietly giggled at this. "So don't be sad and don't cry. It's okay. I don't think it's funny,"

"You don't? But, everyone else did. Why don't you?"

"Because I am a nice person. Believe it! Okay?" Hinata smiled like a little girl on Christmas day about to open all her presents. "Now, _there's_ that smile I was looking for. Now go in there and be happy, like it never happened. Understand?"

"Okay Naruto. Thank you for cheering me up. You always seem to know how to make me feel happy," Hinata was telling the truth too. Naruto was always able to comfort her when she needed it.

"No problem. It was my pleasure." They hugged each other tight. They didn't want to let go but they had to get back downstairs before the others started to worry. They opened the door and ino, Tenten, and Sakura fell on the floor.

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" Hinata asked, somewhat angry.

"No! W-why would we do that. We would never eavesdrop on you guys. Oh, never!" Sakura lied.

"Yea! We were just… looking for… Shikamaru's toothbrush! Yea! He dropped it here." Ino added

" Stop lying. I know you were listening. Nothing happened anyway. Stop thinking dirty you guys," Naruto playfully explained. They went back downstairs.

" You guys! I think you owe someone an apology. And say it like you mean it! You did make her cry after all." Tenten said, glaring mainly at Neji.

"Sorry for making you cry Hinata," the girls still glared. "We didn't mean it," the girls still glaring at them. "Your embarrassing moment wasn't funny at all." The girls stopped glaring.

"it's okay. I'm over it now." She replied sweetly. Hinata is just a nice person.

"okay let's continue the game and no more laughing at people, alright?" ino said.

"alright it's my turn. Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"your so troublesome. I pick truth."

"Who do you think is the prettiest girl in here?" Shikamaru blushed and muttered something. "What did you say? I didn't quite catch that.

"Ino!" he shouted.

"Awww! I love you too Shika!" they were dating. (This might be late to tell you but everybody except Naruto and Hinata are dating.)

"okay sakura truth or dare?"

"I choose, dare," she replied. Sakura was up for anything.

"kiss…. neji,"

'_Whoa! Rewind! Did he just say to kiss Neji? Neji Hyuga!? What will Sasuke think. We are dating after all. He is the jealous type. Hmmm… this'll be fun to watch Sasuke get upset. I don't like Neji anyway.'_

"fine," she went towards Neji.

"At least 5 seconds." Shikamaru added. He was gonna say 10 seconds but Sasuke might kill Neji if that happened. Sakura kissed Neji on the lips. Sasuke glared at neji. He was infuriated.

'_it's just a dare, Tenten. It's just a dare. It doesn't mean anything. Besides Sakura wouldn't steal neji from me because sakura is my best friend. Yea. No worries.'_ Tenten was jealous. She just hoped that neji didn't enjoy the kiss that much. She saw them part. It was exactly 5 seconds.

"Don't worry Tenten. It didn't mean anything, so stop being jealous." Said sakura. Neji walked over to Tenten and kissed her on the lips.

_12 seconds later…_

"Get a room you 2!" Naruto, of course yelled that.

"Screw you Naruto!" Neji smirked at Naruto.

Sasuke walked to sakura and wispered in her ear, "don't ever kiss neji again even if it is a dare. You know why?" sakura shook her head. She knew the answer she just loved to hear him say it. "because you are mine." He pecked her on the lips and hugged her.

"awwwwww!" ino and hinata said in unison. Tenten didn't because she is a tomboy.

"I think it's time to watch a movie," ino said.

"what movie?" shikamaru asked.

"how about SawIII!" naruto said somewhat loudly.

"sure dobe. Why not. You girls aren't scared are you?"

"of course not!" they were all lying. They hated horror.

_BOOM!_ "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" then the lights went out.


	4. authors note PLEASE READ!

OMG! I was thinking about this story and now I have writers block. =(

Lucky for me I have some awesome reviewers that will help me! Right?

So, I need some major ideas. I don't want to discontinue it because I know how much that sucks so please, GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!

Any kind of idea will work so, help please. And thank-you!

^_^


End file.
